guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-
Ages of the current characters in Xrd I'm try figure out their exact and add 6 years (don't care about Sol's age though, he already over 100 yrs old). This is what I think how old they are during the time of GG2: Overture: Ky Kisuke: 28-30 Chipp Zanuff: 29-30 Mila Rage: 28-30 Venom: 30-35 Potemkin: 40-45 Eddie: (who knows) May: 16-18 During the time of Xrd: Ky - 29-31 Chipp - 29-31 Mila - 29-31 Venom - 31-36 Potemkin - 41-46 Eddie.....forget it May - 17-19 These are guesses. : Fairly close to what I speculate myself. In GG, Ky is at most 25 and at least 21. According to I-No they had met 10 years before and that time he wasn't a commander yet, so he met I-No when he's at most 15. The Holy War ended when he's at least 16 and GG was five years after. In Overture he would be at least 26 and at most 30. : As for Millia, she seems mature in the Night of Knives Drama CD and she had a physical relationship with Zato-1. The events happened during the Holy War so I'm speculating Millia is around 25 in GG, making her 30-ish in Xrd. The same can be applied to Venom. : I don't see anything that could hint us about Potemkin and Chipp's age. As for May, her age in GG can range from 10-14. I myself had that kinf of body structure as early as 10. So in GGXrd she can be 15-19 years old. : Danseru-kun (talk) 01:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks. I appreciate your opinion about this topic. -Jlee1 (talk) 16:07, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : Dizzy returns in Xrd? In the teaser, Ky is using Thunderseal. That means Dizzy is freeded. I hope she's playable in Xrd. -Jlee1 (talk) 16:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) New character revealed! Here GunBlazer (talk) 15:25, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Arcade Version Opening unveiled! Here! GunBlazer (talk) 13:54, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Like the song -Jlee1 (talk) 02:13, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Vastedge XT and The Unseen Sign story These are the two stories that happened after XX (Vastedge XT) and after Overture (The Unseen Sign). I hope someone edit them into the wiki. -Jlee1 (talk) 11:36, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Can anyone translate the update of the GGXrd website please? http://ggxrd.com/story/ Clousephinat (talk) 13:50, February 10, 2014 (UTC) BlueSubaruImpreza17 (talk) 06:10, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Will they have Bridget as a playable character in Xrd? After I see the concept art of him, this indicates that he might appear in Xrd. Anybody give me ideas? : Daisuke said that he plans on having the Xrd roster expand in the future, so there's a chance he could appear in Xrd. But you could never know. Zombiekiller14 [[User talk:Zombiekiller14|''LET'S ROCK!]] 19:24, September 26, 2014 (UTC) : In one of the most earlier interviews to Daisuke, he said it would have been difficult to include Bridget and Dizzy in the game because of plot relevance, so it's unlikely. However, maybe we can expect some of the old characters to return as DLC, if anything. Clousephinat (talk) 15:40, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Well, we do know that Dizzy won't appear cause she's still sealed with Ky's old sword since Overture, so I can understand that. But to be honest, I don't get why would be difficult to include Bridget in Xrd. So, anyways, the possible characters to be include in Xrd would be: :* Anji :* Baiken :* Jam :* Testament :* Zappa What do you think? Zombiekiller14 [[User talk:Zombiekiller14|''LET'S ROCK!]] 20:16, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I think is just because he's not one of the most important characters in GG's world unlike I-No and Axl, for example. He appeared in Vastedge and it seems he is once again a bounty hunter (which is quite strange if you take AC's story into account), but more than that, at least for now it doesn't seem like Daisuke is planning to make things a little more interesting regarding him other than being a "comedic character", but we do know however that he must have some connection with Axl, since he's the only character that has a special intro against him. : About the list you suggest, this what I think based in my own personal judgment. :* Anji -> He's an interesting character for sure, but based on what we know about AC's plot, we can assume that the ending in which Baiken abandons the idea of taking revenge against That Man is the canon one, and this would imply that BOTH Anji and Baiken would have to appear in the game if one of them takes the stage, and honestly... I would not say do not expect any more old characters to return in Xrd, but I doubt we can expect much of it, remember that this would imply not only creating every character in every step, but also making every script for each character and then include them in every frame of the animation, that's why I think we can expect to have some old characters returning as DLC, since then ASW will have a good excuse to just make them playable without a story mode for each character. :* Baiken -> Same. :* Jam -> This is again like what I said with Bridget, not an important character right now. She appeared in Vastedge with the same motivation as before, having some random fights against other characters in order to revive her Chinese restaurant, but other than that, and being one of the few people with the ability to use the Ki force, we can't expect more of her. :* Testament -> He's a potential character to return, since Daisuke must REALLY make things more clear to all of us regarding his connection with the Post-War Administration Bureau and being Kliff's son, and he said that unlike the previous games, we can expect that Xrd is going to focus more in the plot and being more easy to understand, so to speak. I'm assuming that one of the priorities of Daisuke will be to bring us more answers than questions this time. :* Zappa -> It's... Diificult to say. We really don't know much about him except from being an "ordinary human" possessed by an evil spirit, S-Ko. We believe (and I'm one of them to tell the truth) that the female ghost is probably Megumi, Axl's former love from the 20th century, but even with some hints that seems to tell us she could be her, we still have no proof of it, so in any case, I think he's going to have his spot soon or later, but it would be a little difficult to put him in Xrd even if we can confirm this, since Axl is going to be quite busy this time, especially with I-No and the new character Bedman, which for an unknown reason wants to kill him, and regarding Faust, he's going to be busy as well trying to get revenge against The Senate. Clousephinat (talk) 23:34, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Picture of Ariels? I would like to do her entry already if possible. Clousephinat (talk) 12:03, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Should we do a section or a page for GGXrd Revelator? When more information arrives, I think it is time to do something about the new update, but I suggest that should be a sub entry on the Xrd page. Anyone has other better ideas? SonikkuAensland (talk) 19:40 June 2, 2015 (UTC) We should make a separate article, like we've done with similar expansions like Guilty Gear X Plus and the multiple incarnations of XX. Okay, I was planning to make the page anyway, but I'm not really good in putting Images on Templates. SonikkuAensland (talk) 16:44, June 3, 2015 (UTC)